Insane is one way to put it
by Croziff
Summary: After his mother dies in a raid, Hayden is adopted by an endermen called Everant and he joins their tribe. Later in his life he is given an assignment that involves his past and finding a person that he thought he lost a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1: The raid

It was just another ordinary day in the village. James, his wife Mary and his two sons Colton and Hayden were in their house and were getting ready for a trip to the city.

"Can you grab some bread while you're in the kitchen honey?" James asked his wife who was cooking some steak for the trip.

"Shure thing! I'll also bake you potatoes." Mary said, holding fresh cooked stake in her hand. "Be careful and follow the path honey!" she said while giving food to James and Colton.

"Don't worry about me and dad, mom. If any mobs appear we can get rid of them.", Colton said, hugging his mom, "We'll come back in 3 days, until then you and Hayden have fun."

"Colton, we need to hurry if we want to get to the next city by nightfall." James said, hurrying his son Colton and saying farewell to his wife and younger son Hayden.

James and Colton left the village in the morning and were supposed to follow the road until they came to the city near night time. When they came they set up a tent and fell asleep. Meanwhile in the house Mary was feeding a 3 year old Hayden when she heard screaming outside.

When she came outside there were a lot of zombies, skeletons and creepers attacking the village. Without even thinking about anything she pulled out her iron sword and started slicing the mobs. But she was outnumbered. She could only run to the house and seek hope that they wouldn't find her. But one skeleton saw her and fired an arrow at her while she was running to Hayden.

Hayden heard his mother scream in pain and look at her. What he saw he will never forget. There she was, she laid on the ground with an arrow through her back. He ran to her, screaming her name and hoped she is still alive. But there was no reaction, no breathing, no pulse. The only sounds were bones clacking and creepers hissing. Wait, creepers hissing? He looked up only to see a creeper ready to blow up in his house. After 2 more seconds Hayden heard a loud boom before all turned black.

A group of endermen were on their way to their cave when it suddenly started to rain. They were in the plains, and with no caves underneath them for them to hide in, they teleported to the nearest village, that apparently got raided and almost destroyed by the mobs last night. Every endermen chose a house to stay in, to spend the time while there was a thunderstorm outside. Everett chose the house Hayden was in, unaware that he is in fact still alive, but unconscious. Everett looked around the house that got blown up, but was still in good shape. He wanted to see if there was anything beside bodies that was left behind in the raid. Like one brewing stand, or a furnace he could use. He found an old book and decided to read it. As he was reading it, he heard noises that sounded like crying. At first, he thought he was seeing things, but after some time he decided to check what was causing the noise. When he was checking on the bodies in the living room, he suddenly stopped in shock. One of the bodies was sitting and crying next to the other one, his right eye seemed to be missing, but other than that, the body was left without a scar, the blood on the floor was not his, but from the other person.

"Now what shall I do with you?", he said out laud. Hayden stopped crying to look at the extremely confused endermen.


	2. Chapter 2: The chief

Woops, looks like I forgot to put something last chapter. Hello this is my first fan fiction on Fan Fiction and I hope at least someone enjoins it! I don't own Minecraft or the OCs. Also text that has _this font _is endermen language translated.

…

As soon as Hayden saw Everett he screamed and fell on the floor crying some more. Everett now got shocked even more, and had no clue what to do. If he approached him he would scream even more, probably all endermen in the village would come to his house. If he left him there the boy would die. He decided to talk some sense to the child, if he could even talk. Everett took a few deep breaths and then said in non-endermen language, witch was kind of weird for him.

"Human, I did not come here to kill you, nobody did. Could you mind explaining me what has happened on the night your village got raided and how did you survive a creeper explosion?", he questioned the young boy.

At first Hayden did not want to speak at all, but then he remembered what he could do to him at started talking in a scared tone, while sobbing: "M-My mum w-was feeding me w-w-while the rest of my f-family was in t-town. S-She heard screaming and told me to h-hide while she g-goes and checks it out. A-After a few minutes I heard her scream my name and I-I ran to her, but she was i-lying on the floor, not wanting to get up. She had something in her back." Hayden started to cry again, but this time quieter. Everett was even more shocked when he heard this, his mind didn't believe his eyes. A small human to survive the raid unprotected? And also a creeper explosion?! The gods must be protecting this child, leaving him without a scar, apart from his eye. But he gained important information from this and opened his mouth again.

"In what city is the rest of your family now? And when are they coming back? Do you have a place to stay? Do you know how to survive alone? Can you answer me?" Questions flew out of his mouth as if they were gunshots, making him breathe deep once he was over with his questions.

All that came out of Hayden's mouth was: "I-I don't know anything."

Everett was now more confused than ever, this couldn't get weirder now. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to talk to the other endermen. Before he left he said one last sentence: "Don't do anything until I return.", and he teleported away. It has stopped raining, but the endermen were probably still tired from the trip, so the village was silent. But Everett knew the only way for Hayden to survive was if he helped him. And Everett could only seek help from other endermen in his tribe. He begged the gods the other endermen would be as reasonable as he was. He knocked on the door in the house where the eldest, the wisest of all endermen in his tribe was, the chief.

"_Who is it?" _

"_It is I, Everett"_, there was no turning back now. He had to tell the chief everything, perhaps even show him the child. "_Ah, come in!"_ He heard the chief say. And as he entered he saw the chief was in a house that had all walls, the roof and the floor untouched. A few bodies were in a corner, but no blood, perhaps the spiders sucked it out.

"_Yes Everett, what do you want to tell me?"_ , the chief said, making Everett snap his attention back to the enderman.

"_It appears that I have found an unusual and rather interesting intruder here in this village." _This made the chief a bit interested. He knew that Everett wouldn't be coming here for no reason, but the reason itself sounded interesting enough.

"_I have found a child, very young child, in my house. Nothing important here, I would have killed him but I have found him lying on the ground, everything around him exploded, apart from him." _

"_Are you 100% shure that's that what you have seen? He was alive? And breathing?"_, now something like this he did not hear in a very long time. Not a single person had managed to live through a creeper explosion. Especially a direct explosion. That's like hugging a stick of dynamite and not getting hurt at all.

"_Why else would I come here? I have no interest in telling lies to you. Come and see for yourself if you wish." _ That was all it took to get the chief moving and teleporting to the house. In the house he found Hayden. He seemed sad and like he just lost a close person, but mostly undamaged.

"_Everet, I may be the chief but I still don't know the human language. Perhaps you should tell him what I have to say." _, this seemed more like an order, but Everett didn't mind, and so he began speaking.


	3. Chapter 3: Sylvia

Everett wasted no time questioning the young boy, but it took time for Hayden to stop crying and actually answer the questions. But after a few minutes the chief had more than enough to make his decision.

Everett cleared his throat as he began to speak to the Chief. _"When I entered the house, I was unaware that another person was there, I saw this...Infant, lying on the floor, but at first I presumed he was dead, It wasn't until I heard the crying that I realized that he was alive. " _

The chief wore a look of thought upon his face, "_Why should we protect this infant? Welcome into our tribe as one of us? His kind are always trying to kill us for our goods, we should just return the favor", thought The Chief._

Everett spoke up again, _"Sir, he is defenseless and alone. Would we turn away from our kind when they need help?"_

_" It's not like that", the chief explained, " it's just that- that- his kind always antagonize us, kill us. Who's to say that he won't grow to be a killer too?"_

_" But if we raise him by our ways-"_

_" I know what you're proposing, and if it was only my decision, I'd kill him, but the whole tribe must decide, please gather the others, Everett."_

"_Of course, sir.", _with that, Everett left the house, only to return 10 minutes later with 19 more endermen, who didn't seem happy about being waken, but as soon as they saw what was happening, they tensed up. The boy, they all knew, just like the chief, could possibly grow up, into a savage. Mutterings and whispers could be heard among the tribe as Everett repeated his tale to everyone else. "_Now I believe that you understand the question. Death or acceptance. So speak.", _the chief said like it wasn't unusual.

There was an equal number of those who wanted Hayden dead and alive. There were arguments and suggestions, but nobody's idea went with much support.

A few moments passed until a voice was heard,_ "TAKE HIM TO THE WITCH!"_, somebody yelled. At this, however, Chief looked directly at Everett, who shrugged, but knew that the witch was wiser than them, than at the boy, and then the crowd, who were taken by surprise by this comment. The road to the witch was a long one, through a large, dark and dense , dangerous forest. With only their purple eyes for light, the Enderman Tribe pushed through, fording rivers and climbing trees, they would teleport had the witch not made teleporting to her hut impossible with a spell. After what felt like days, but were actually a few hours, a the tribe came across a hut. When they were close, however, the chief told them to stop and that only he, Everett and Hayden will come in while the others wait outside.

They knock on the door three times, before the Witch known as Sylvia comes to a door. Her wart is as big and square as ever, but no one points it out for fear of their lives. _"Ah, when was the last time I saw you two on my door? Don't answer that. Please, come in! I don't bite, oh and who do we have here? A human boy? Is it for another one of your sacrifices? Wait, no, the zombie pigman do that. Or is that the zombies? Never liked those ugly creatures. Once, they came to my gardens and took my mushrooms! They sure won't make that mistake again! Well, don't just stand out here, come in!" _The one problem Sylvia had, other than throwing potions at everything that insulted her nose, was that she spoke too much. Once started, it took a long time for her to stop, the results of lack of company. "_So, what do you want? Maybe something painful? Done! This is the strongest poison I have, tested it on a human and I do not wish to be in his place. Or maybe came here for some advice? I say if you want to kill him, make him have his feet burned, arms cut off, locked in a chamber for a day and possibly then scared to death. Later, give his head to the ghasts, eat the body, and serve his legs to silverfish or endermites. They like their meals cooked, not really sure why though. I was thinking maybe because they aren't tall. Again, a shot in the dark. So, would you finally tell me what do you want?" _Everett could only stare with eyes wide from shock at this. All the times he had been to Sylvia, not once was she so creepy. Still, he knew that she wouldn't hurt them, so he started telling his story for the third time that night.

"_So, let me get this straight. You come here, to me, to beg me to tell the future of this child and in the end tell you what to do with him? Seriously, I expected more than just chit-chat, I really want to throw some potions, melt some faces and use dark magic, but I guess that will have to wait for some time. So what's his name? Wait, don't tell me, he's called Bob am I right? No… He's from nearby village, perhaps Tommy? Or Silvester?" _As soon as she took a two second break, Everett quickly said: _"He's name is Hayden, and we'll leave you alone."_, and with that, the two endermen left the hut.

The witch looked Hayden in the eye and began speaking in the "normal" language. "So, your name is Hayden, you somehow survived a raid and a creeper explosion and on top of that they bring you to me to tell the weather to keep you or kill you. Crappy day, I'll say. Now don't be shy, come, sit in this chair while I take a look at your future." Hayden froze but was pushed on the chair by Sylvia. Then he saw the witch close her eyes and started talking in some sort of weird made up language. All of a sudden Hayden couldn't feel his toes and then slowly he lost connection with his legs. That feeling was taking over his body slowly, and then it reached his head. He started seeing complete darkness, but his eyes were open. And then, random pictures flashed at incredible speed, so quick that Hayden couldn't even take a good look. Before he knew it, they stopped. And so he lost consciousness.

* * *

"_Are… sure... saw?"_

"_... don't….mistakes… future…"_

"_...know,...still…"_

"_... question Sylvia."_

Hayden was slowly regaining consciousness. The voices near him were speaking in a language unknown, the Ender language. He had an idea who was talking to each other, but was still too tired to open his eyes. But one thing made him curious. Where was he? And why was he lying on the bed?


	4. Chapter 4: This is your new home

**AN: I am the worst person ever! So, here's a new-uh, chapter for you guys! I feel terrible for taking so much time off and then posting a rather small chapter, but school man! Finals and stuff are here and I was away for some time before them so I REALLY need to study. If I get an F in maths now I'm blaming "The demented dimension", a story that I collaborated in whit some other cool people, like Joey, Star, Kyara, Scoodles and KKKStories and its soon getting a second chapter! I recommend you read it because maybe you'll end up liking it! **

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned this, but I don't. Except the OCs, I own the OCs.

When Hayden finally opened his one good eye, he saw that he was in someone's bedroom. Even though it was small, the roof was 4 blocks from the floor. On his left there was a nightstand on which was a redstone torch, glowing a small light, but good enough to light the whole room up. There was a bed, a nightstand, a bookcase, a table, a door, a chair and a window that was too high to reach. He wanted to see where he was, so he took the chair, put it in front of the window and jumped on it. That way he was high enough to see the outside. The first thing he saw were endermen outside, talking to each other or walking around, they were enjoying a beautiful night. He took a look around to find that they were in a forest, with the trees high off the ground. Secondly, there were many houses everywhere and they were all similar shapes and sizes. It wasn't bad; this place the enderman had built.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. An enderman came into the room. He was three times the size of him, jet Hayden didn't feel fear, but he felt… joy. He couldn't explain it but he was glad that the enderman was here, like he knew that he wouldn't harm him. Everett was furthermore confused by this, but what wasn't confusing in this boy? He survived something that should be listed impossible for almost every creature, lost his eye but he didn't seem to care or be hurt in either way and on top of that had courage to speak to a talking enderman and trust him to bring him to safety. For that you would usually get yourself a room in the hospital for mentally ill.

"Ah-Um-Eh-Nice place, huh? I built it and designed it myself, you know." Everett was somehow trying to start a conversation between the two, but only got a nod from Hayden. The kid only continued to gaze out of the window.

"I-I don't quite know how to tell you this, but it seems like your mother, um… can't wake up." He felt terrible telling Hayden lies, but what was he supposed to do? Go like this: 'Oh, hey! I'm sorry, but your mum is dead and now you're going to live with us so you'll live? Ok? Ok.' No, he couldn't do that. Also, this was for his better being. "She did, however, tell us to take care of you until she wakes up, or until we find your father. So, ask me if you need anything, ok? Also, my name is Everett."

Hayden only nodded in response, like he knew that Everett was lying to him. Damn that kid was hard to get talking. They would need to change that.


	5. Chapter 5: Hacking

**TIME SKIP 15 YEARS**

* * *

To think that hacking the bank account of an important politician, that also happened to be a boss of the biggest human-trafficking business, would be hard and stressful was an understatement. It was the hardest thing to accomplish if you weren't trained enough, not to mention all of that person's lap dogs trying to kill you if you were careless enough to make a mistake.

Except if you are Hayden Fraust or Michael Toplak. Then it is easy and you can't wait for someone to come knocking on your door. Sadly for Hayden, but thankfully for Michael, they were too good to make such mistakes.

Hayden, who was now 17 years old, had grown to a hyperactive, but smart person. He was as tall as any other man, but more slim. He had a grey shirt and blue pants that were a bit too long for him, but he didn't care. His black hair was not long enough to cover his injured eye, so he covered it with an eyepatch. His other eye was deep blue.

"I'm bored." Hayden complained. "Why are we only stealing his money and not just killing him? It would have been more fun and we would do the assignment faster. Not to mention, we are helping the law by doing this."

"Patience, my friend, we have to do so because in this way we could expose him without further destroying our reputations. Also we were told to do it like this." Michael responded while stealing 2 million emeralds.

Michael or Mike how Hayden called him, was not a human. He was an enderman from Hayden's tribe. He was rather short for an enderman and he would be found as large as a slightly high person. He doesn't like to come out of the house, but when he does, he wears white trousers with a grey shirt, long black coat, black hat and black scarf, sunglasses, gloves and finally a cane. He looked ridiculous like that, but Hayden and he didn't mind.

"OUR reputation? No one even knows that you help me out. It's usually just me doing something illegal while you are my guardian angel on the radio. The police have no idea that you are even working with me. I'm the only person that they would want, unless you are proven guilty too. I am the most wanted, not you." Hayden was still bored out of his mind.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we are halfway done." Michael tried to comfort him.

"Only half way! How many emeralds does this guy have?" Hayden started playing cards while waiting for the money to be transmitted.

"Well when you sell people to other people so they end up like slaves, you can get quite some money. Also, we are donating half of it to charities and orphanages, so we are doing a good deed. The other half goes to her majesty, who purposely wanted only half of it." Michael desperately tried to comfort Hayden. It wasn't working.

"Whatever, I guess it's somewhat good. But I wanted his blood on my arrows, not for him to rot in prison." Hayden was doing push-ups completely out of boredom.

"And here we go, all money stolen and all the information sent to the police. Her majesty wanted to contact us after the assignment was over, but not with radios, rather in real life." Hayden finally stopped being bored and started being interested.

"That's… odd. What sort of business does she want us to do now?" Hayden was lost in thought.

"I'd like to know the same." Michael wandered why she wanted to see the duo in real life. He remembered the first time he met Hayden was also in her castle.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Your majesty, I've come to respond to your call." Michael remembered receiving a letter from the queen of enderman, the enderdragon. _

"_Ah, so glad you can join us today, Michael. I have a mission for you." The queen was straight to the point._

"_A mission you say, anything for my queen." And he meant it, for he would do anything._

"_Yes, but it is quite an odd one, you see. Hayden, be a deer and show yourself to this lovely enderman, will you?" A young boy showed himself. He was hiding behind the queen. He looked like he was only 10 years old, yet he stood proud, the reason why was unknown to Michael. Also, what was a human boy doing in The End? More importantly what was he doing in the castle?_

"_Ok…"_

"_Ah, Hayden, this is Michael, Michael this is Hayden."_

"_Nice to meet you!" Hayden offered him a hand, which he took and shook. _

"_I want you to take look after this young boy and socialise with him. He is still learning, but in time he could become something special to The End. Understand?" Michael nodded his head._

"_I understand."_

"_Good, you can start guarding him now, but I guess it won't be necessary. You are dismissed."_

_(Flashback end)  
_

* * *

Yeah, he really wondered what her majesty had prepared for them now.

* * *

**AN:Well, look what we have here, a chapter before school ends! For me, at least. Yeah, you can guess what the next chapter will be about. I'll write more when school ends. Until then, see you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The meeting

Hayden and Michael started closing all of the windows and putting the curtains on. They locked the door and started creating a one-way portal to The End Fortress.

"You got the potion?" Michael reminded Hayden.

"Yeah, a whole damn bottle extra if we mess up." Hayden carefully removed the cork from the bottle full of black liquid.

"Yeah, wouldn't be our first time, or second, or tenth." Michael started placing enderpearls on the floor so they created a square. Then he surrounded those with eyes of ender. "Ok, your turn, pour the strange liquid of Kshgisky in the middle.

"It's Kashgiesky, not Kshgisky…" Hayden slowly placed the bottle above the middle of the square. With all the slowness and patience he could muster, he carefully poured it while chanting a spell.

"_**Oma sam alvi,**_

_**sqardre monahamadama**_

_**porqwe kombz asha fini.**_

_**Zauzvrom fee sa ondertuzu."**_

The square was lit with bright purple color that was so bright Hayden and Michael had to close their eyes ad shield themselves from it with their hands. It expanded until it covered the whole room. And all of the sudden, it stopped shining. Where was once a square, there was now a 2 dimensional portal.

"I still amazed by how this works… and scared." Michael confessed.

"I still have no idea... The Queen just said it would work, and it does. That's all I care about. Now, shall we?" Hayden jumped in the portal and so did Michael. Purple surrounded them as they fell through the portal. In a few seconds, it was over and they found themselves landing in the hall of The End Fortress, quite painfully so. "The worst part is the landing, if you ask me." Michael complained and Hayden agreed.

* * *

As soon as they got up the doors of the hall opened and reviled a giant body of a dragon. It was the Queen. Now, the queen was really big (even for dragon sizes) and the only thing that truly gave away her position on the throne was the crown she wore. But there were no guards, not like she needed them, but they were practically alone in this massive castle. There wasn't a need for guards in the castle, no one could get to this part of The End except with a portal that only Hayden and Michael (and the Queen) knew of and everyone in The End loved their Queen and would never betray her or even think about hurting her.

"Good day, gentleman. I hope your trip here was pleasant. How are you on this fine day?"

Michael and Hayden kneeled down to greet the Queen. "Oh how many times do I have to tell both of you to stop with the formalities? Come on, get up and answer the question.

At this they got up and both spoke at the same time. "Your majesty, we are going well."

"Glad to hear that. Come; let us talk in the meeting room."

The meeting room was just a normal room decorated with paintings of various landscapes of The End and Overworld. In the middle of this giant room were 2 human sized seats and one dragon sizes one. After they sat, the Queen started talking.

"I have found something that should interest both of you, especially Hayden. While some enderman were in the city in the Overworld searching for food, quite foolishly I may add, they came across some old computers that were used 15 years ago. These computers were used to control iron golems to target the hostile mob nearby and kill them, defending villages and cities. They were removed from usage 15 years ago due to some malfunctions and accidents; like your village, Hayden." Hayden nodded. "But when our engineers were taking a look at it, they saw that they were completely normal and could still me in use. They were never broken, they were hacked into and the hacker changed the code so that iron golems wouldn't do anything in a case of an attack."

Hayden's eyes widened. So, the reason why his mother was dead was because a sick bastard hacked the computer? As soon as the Queen finished with her speech he would get the hell out of The End and butcher him!

"Now, I know how much you would want revenge, so I… contacted Notch for help."

While Hayden desperately wanted to strange something, he found enough self-control to be curious. "And how could he help me, majesty?"

The Queen grinned. "Oh revenge is a dish best served cold, that's how the saying goes, doesn't it? Well, he is going to hook you up to another victim of the hacker, as well as give you the name of the hacker. Actually, I'll spear you meeting Notch again; I know how you dislike him. The hacker is called Mathew Smith. He was doing this for his own profit. And the person that is going to help you track him is… well… take a look at this." The Queen gave the two of them a folder. Hayden and Michael looked at each other and then the folder. They had a feeling this wouldn't be easy or pleasant.

After a few moments, Michael opened the folder. It took Hayden a minute to realise who was the person this folder contained information about.

"Will it be hard?" The Queen broke the silence.

After a few moments Michael answered. "Yes, definitely hard. But at the same time…"

Michael never finished the sentence. Instead Hayden interrupted. "Let's do this, this should be fun." He was no longer angry, well at least he didn't show it. Now he wore a wide grin that screamed trouble and fun.


	7. Chapter 7: A day in a life of Colton

**AN: I changed the title of the story! So sorry for the lack of updates, but first I had to visit my sister in Sweeden, then had to go to the seaside (no internet) and then school. Yes, school. I had the misfortune of having school DURING summer break. Please forgive me, for I am a terrible person!  
**

Colton von Fraust loved his life like a teenager loves being bullied at school. He liked his life as much as skeletons like to play with wolves. As much as enderman like water. He hated the fact that every day was a routine. After waking up, fuelling his coffee addiction and eating breakfast he went to work, but not before getting stuck in a traffic jam. He proceeds with parking his minecard and running to work, getting in the police station just in time.

Work was mostly catching petty thieves and robbers on fewer occasions a murder or something more serious. And paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork. He hated paperwork, but everybody had to do it.

He couldn't complain though, anything out of routine would be trouble. Weather it was that he has gotten ill, had more crimes to solve (the paperwork would build up) or other things. That didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Three months earlier, he would give everything just to break out of the routine. Now, he wanted nothing but the routine.

What happened? What caused such a change of heart? Hayden, Hayden did. Little was known about the criminal. One was uncertain, he had help. One person can't do half the things he did without help. His name he told the officers himself, he taunted them when they came to the crime scene they always found a note that held the message like "XOXO Luv, Hayden" or "find me, shitheads". Weather Hayden just robbed a candy store or blew up a building (lucky those were rare and the buildings were empty). Colton wanted him behind the bars, and by preference, the very next second. However, this was not meant to be, as he escaped the police numerous times.

Today started as any other day, the same things as usual, which he, for once, didn't mind at all. He greeted his boss and co-workers, got into his office and sat down on his chair.

_My patrol duty starts in about 30 minutes, might as well enjoy a little bit of peace I have until then._

That's what he thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Of course, in that exact moment the doors swung open to reveal one of his co-workers, Danny. The sudden loud banging of the door made Colton jump in surprise, lifting his body form his cosy chair.

"Sorry, Colton, I didn't mean to startle you, but it seems that you have mail. One person came to the station and asked me to deliver it to you." Danny said as he gave Colton a letter.

"No problem, Danny, thanks for bringing it here. By the way, did that person have a name? I highly doubt that my father would have sent me a letter to my office, and I have no idea who else could it have been." Colton replied as he put the letter on his desk. If his father wanted to send him a letter, he would send it to his home. Other than his father, he didn't really have anyone that sent him letters. Everyone else could phone him or send him a message. Only his father was so old-fashioned as to send letters.

"Sorry, when I asked for a name, he was already gone." Danny confessed as he waved him goodbye. "Well, I'll be seeing you later, take care."

"Thanks again Danny, see you." Colton reached for his letter opener that was in his drawer. When he opened the letter, he found a piece of paper that had what appeared to be a telephone number.

_091 345 6741_

_Whatever, I'll check it out later._ He thought as he put the piece of paper in his pocket. It was patrol time.

After a rather boring day, Colton left work and started walking towards his minecart. As he was walking, he remembered about the paper in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number in it before pressing call. He waited for thirty seconds, and after that someone picked up on the outer side of the telephone line.

"Good evening, to whom am I speaking to?" Colton decided that that was the best way he could start a conversation considering the fact that he still didn't know who he was talking to.

"Evening, officer Colton, how are you on this fine day?" The voice replied, a somewhat deeper tone than usual.

"I am doing quite good, thanks for asking, I'm sorry of being rude, but to whom am I speaking?" Colton said as he found his parked minecard.

"Me? Ah, that is of little to none importance. What matters is that you have a very nice home, Officer Colton." Colton freezed in shock as he quickly entered his minecard, wanting nothing but to get home this very instant.

"I'll ask only once more, to whom am I talking to!" Colton shouted as he made the minecard go as fast as it could.

"Well, come so we can meet, I'll be at your place."

The line went dead.

Colton swore as he got stuck in a traffic jam, every second seeming like an hour to him. _Who could it be? What does that person want form me? _Were only a couple of questions that Colton seemed to have no answer to at this point. As soon as he got out of the traffic, he rode the minecard to his home, parking it and then glancing at his mouse. There was a light on in the living room; he never left the light on.

He ran to his house, sword in his hand as he slowly opened the door. Once inside, he saw a figure sitting in his sofa, facing him. He would have recognised that face anywhere, anyone in this city would, as it was on every poster in the city.

"Hello Officer Colton! Pleasure to meet you!" The figure replied as it took out his hand to shake Colton's, but didn't get a response, which didn't seem to bother the man.

Colton answered with shock, confusion and most importantly, fear in his voice. "Hayden?"

**AN: Wut? Does that count as a cliffhanger? Please R&amp;R! **

**XOXO **

**_Luv, Croziff_**


End file.
